


Just One Night

by WinterSky101



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 4: City of Fallen Angels, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, Vaginal Fingering, references to abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just one night, Isabelle tells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Both Isabelle and Maia are 16 as of _City of Fallen Angels_ , which means that they would be over the age of consent in some places. I marked this as "Underage" anyway, since the series takes place in New York, where the age of consent is 17, so they'd legally be considered underage. The sex is entirely consensual.

It's just one night, Isabelle tells herself as Maia presses her against the tile bathroom wall, their mouths locked together as if it's the only thing keeping them alive. It probably won't even last a full night, considering they're hiding out from the others at Jocelyn and Luke's engagement party - and sneaking into the bathroom for a quickie at an engagement party is probably a new low for Isabelle, if she thinks about it, but as she said, if she were interested in girls, she'd go for Maia, and interested in girls she is.

It's not something she thinks about much, or talks about. She didn't realize it was a thing when she was younger, didn't realize she _could_ like girls until she realized Alec very much didn't and seemed to like boys just as much as her. That was when she started looking things up about sexualities, and she found a wealth of terms and identities she hadn't known existed.

She's bisexual, she thinks, but with a stronger leaning towards men than women. She normally pushes the feelings towards women to the side, though, ignoring them the best she can. She'd liked Clary, actually, when they first met, attracted to both her petite physique and her fiery personality, but she'd always been off-limits, first as Jace's girlfriend, then as his sister, and then as Jace's girlfriend again. She'd ignored it as she ignored almost every other attraction she'd felt to a girl, and didn't breathe a word of it to a single soul. If she were to tell anyone, it would be Alec, but she doesn't need him worrying about her going through the same things he went through. She's fine with just guys, most of the time.

But there are times when she decides otherwise, and when she saw how gorgeous Maia looked, she decided it was going to be one of those times. It's a bit of a revenge thing, both she and Maia know - what better way to get back at your cheating boyfriend than to sleep with the girl he cheated with? - but it's also about Maia, about the way that orange dress looks on her - and Isabelle would never admit to the hint of jealousy she feels, because she just can't pull off orange very well - and that butterfly tattoo on her back - it's a splash of color and Isabelle's always liked tattoos with color, since that separates them from the black of Marks - and also the fact that Isabelle needs this tonight, with all the cloying love around her, needs something quick and dirty and without pesky emotions involved at all.

Maia needs this too, Isabelle knows. She can only imagine what she's going through, with her abusive ex-boyfriend popping up out of no where as if nothing were at all wrong with that picture. Isabelle's dealt with her fair share of ex-boyfriends, but only one of them ever tried to hit her. He was a vampire, and after she broke his arm she told him he could either leave or she would tell the Clave he'd broken the Accords by attacking a Shadowhunter. The last she's heard, he's in Philadelphia. Even still, it's not the same as Maia. Isabelle's not even entirely certain she remembers the vampire's name correctly, and she certainly didn't love him. Not like Maia and Jordan, from what she can tell.

"How do I get your dress off?" Maia pants when they finally stop their frantic kissing and pull away from the wall a bit.

Isabelle grabs Maia's hand and slides it up her thigh instead. The slit in the dress goes up high enough that it doesn't even really need to come off, not for something as quick as this. Isabelle's hands ruck up Maia's dress, which didn't even go to her knees to start with, until the skirt is bunched at her waist.

"We've got to be quick, so no one comes looking for us," Isabelle whispers, hooking her fingers around Maia's panties and shimmying it down her knees. She can feel Maia's fingers trailing on her hipbone, surprisingly gentle for a werewolf. Isabelle's experience with them has been that werewolves tend to be more physical.

"You're not eating me out, then?" Maia asks with a wicked grin.

Isabelle glides her fingers up Maia's thighs. "Not this time," she murmurs. Her fingers reach between Maia's legs and caress gently. She relishes the way Maia's breath hitches. "But I'll make it worth your while anyway."

"Will you?" Maia asks breathlessly.

Isabelle feels her underwear being tugged down, then there are fingers tracing her labia gently before lingering over her clitoris. Not about to be undone, Isabelle brushes her thumb over Maia's own clit with just enough force to send a wave of pleasure up Maia's body. She feels Maia's free hand grip her upper thigh, tightly enough that Isabelle thinks there might be bruises. _That's_ the type of sex she's used to from werewolves and their tendency to forget their strength if you push them enough. Isabelle's a Shadowhunter, she can take it. Luckily, Maia's hand is high enough that Isabelle's dress will cover any marks it leaves.

Isabelle scrapes her nail along Maia's labia, barely touching it. Maia lets out a noise that's almost a growl. "Do that again," she says in a voice that's breathy and wrecked but also unmistakably a demand. Isabelle presses a bit harder this time and she can feel how Maia's knees go a bit weak. Isabelle whirls them around and presses Maia against the wall, helping support her as she brushes Maia's labia once more. The moan Maia lets out in response is far more arousing than Isabelle thought it would be.

"You like it, then?" Isabelle asks, breathing out a laugh.

Maia opens her eyes, which are almost all pupil, making them even darker than normal. "What do you think?" she gasps.

Isabelle smiles wickedly and is about to do it again, hoping to elicit the same moan Maia made before-

Then she gasps in shock as Maia pinches her clitoris lightly and rolls it between her forefinger and thumb, the stimulation making Isabelle's bones turn to jelly. Maia kisses her messily as she lets out a loud moan, swallowing the sound. "Could I make you come from this alone?" Maia whispers in Isabelle's ear, her fingers relentless. "Would you come without me having to put a single finger in you? You're already so wet, aren't you?"

"As if you're any different," Isabelle replies, and she slides two fingers into Maia, keeping her thumb on her clit. Maia's eyes go wide and she lets out a choked sound. "Do you like this?"

Maia nods, pressing her face into Isabelle's neck. The strap of her dress has fallen off her shoulder, Isabelle notices absently. "Don't you dare stop," Maia adds hoarsely, her voice muffled against Isabelle's skin.

"I don't plan on it," Isabelle replies, crooking her fingers forward inside Maia. To her surprise, Maia responds by moaning and biting down on Isabelle's collarbone. Isabelle spares a moment to be thankful that lycanthropy can only be passed by biting when the werewolf in question is in their wolf form. In her experience, vampires are the most bite-y and werewolves tend to be physical in other ways, but that isn't at all to say that Isabelle is displeased by Maia's actions.

She's _very_ pleased by them, actually, especially as Maia rolls her clit between her fingers again. Isabelle brushes Maia's clit with her thumb and is rewarded by Maia bucking against her hand. She tries it again and feels Maia's teeth tighten on her skin. She's not bleeding - Shadowhunter skin doesn't break easily - but Isabelle feels she might if Maia bites down any harder.

A strangled gasp muffled against her collarbone is the only warning Isabelle gets before Maia tenses around her fingers, coming so hard Isabelle has to help support her with her free hand to keep her upright. Maia's fingers drop from Isabelle's clit for a moment as she grips Isabelle's hips instead, hard enough Isabelle's certain she's bruised.

"Sorry about the bite," Maia breathes hoarsely when she comes down from her orgasm.

Isabelle makes an irritated noise in the back of her throat. "Don't apologize to me, _fuck me_ ," she demands. Maia pinches her clitoris again without hesitation, rolling it between her fingers once before sliding a finger into Isabelle. "More," Isabelle gasps, bucking against Maia. Another finger joins the first. Isabelle's _so damn close_ -

Then Maia kisses her, nipping at her lip while she crooks her fingers inside Isabelle and brushes her clit again all at the same time, and Isabelle comes with a gasp, feeling the waves of pleasure crash over her as Maia holds her up with a strong arm around her waist.

The first few seconds after Isabelle returns to herself are in a post-coital high, with Isabelle sliding her fingers out of Maia as Maia does the same for her. Their kiss doesn't stop. It's not until they pull apart that Isabelle finds her mind working again.

"Well," Maia finally says, crossing to the sink, washing her hands, and wetting a paper towel to dab at her face with. She pulls her dress back down, smoothing out the wrinkles with her hands. "That certainly was fun."

"It was. Secret liaisons tend to have a certain je-ne-sais-quoi," Isabelle replies, washing her hands before drawing a quick _iratze_ over the bite marks Maia left on her collarbone. "And maybe," she adds as she moves to stand behind Maia, tracing the butterfly tattoo on her back and reveling the way Maia leans in to the touch, "if we ever have a bit more time, we could try something different."

"Maybe we could," Maia replies, shooting a look at Isabelle's reflection that's pure seduction.

Isabelle drops into a crouch and presses a kiss to the center of the butterfly, feeling the resulting shiver make its way down Maia's body. "To remember me by," she murmurs against the bare skin, kissing it again before straightening.

"I think I've got plenty to remember you by already," Maia replies, smirking slightly. "And we'll probably see each other again soon."

"I'm sure we will," Isabelle replies, laying a subtle undercurrent of innuendo in the words. From the look in Maia's eyes, she gets it.

Maia pats her hair once, then turns away from the mirror and crosses to the door. Right before she leaves, she turns, her fingers already gripping the handle. "I can see why Simon dated you," she says.

It only takes Isabelle a second to think of what to say. "I can see why he dated you too," she replies. Maia's lips curve into a small smile that Isabelle returns, acknowledging that they're both aware of exactly what sort of compliment was just paid. Then Maia turns the doorknob and leaves.

Isabelle steps in froth of the mirror, smoothing the front of her dress and checking that the _iratze_ has done its work on her collarbone. The marks from where Maia bit down on her are gone, having disappeared with the healing rune without so much as a trace to show they were there. A small part of Isabelle wishes she could have kept them, but she didn't want to deal with those sorts of questions.

She fixes her hair, dabs a wet paper towel on her face, and goes to return to the party. Before she reaches the door, her phone buzzes. She pulls it out, curious as to what the message might read when almost everyone she's friends - or at least acquaintances - with is outside this bathroom. The text is from her mother.

_Camille Belcourt has escaped. Bring Magnus Bane to the Institute immediately. We must find her as quickly as possible._

Isabelle takes a deep breath, puts her phone away, and crosses to the bathroom door.

For her, it seems, this party has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
